


The Jealous Type

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Poly request- Steve x reader x Bucky x Wanda. Steve, Wanda and Bucky are the established group and are bringing reader in to join them. Discussion of who can when, slight jealousy, smut maybe as they all get comfortable with it. Thank you





	The Jealous Type

**Author's Note:**

> Poly request- Steve x reader x Bucky x Wanda. Steve, Wanda and Bucky are the established group and are bringing reader in to join them. Discussion of who can when, slight jealousy, smut maybe as they all get comfortable with it. Thank you

Bucky had Wanda over his shoulder as he made his way out to the backyard where the others were. It was the first week of their summer vacation, and they were all eager to wind down from college finals. “Put me down!” She laughed, her hands holding her up a bit.

“Not happenin’, sweetheart.” He grinned, giving her ass a smack. Wanda let out a squeal at that, making Steve look over and chuckle.

Tony glanced up from the grill and smirked. “Not a bad view, thanks, Barnes.” He chuckled.

You were splashing around in the pool with Sam, Nat, and Clint, while Bruce was inside getting a drink. Pepper was on her way, thankfully, after you’d talked her into it. While she was on and off again (and had been for a couple years now) with Tony, sometimes she didn’t feel like she was welcome. You had to change that.

Hearing a small scream, followed by a splash, you looked over to where Bucky had jumped in with Wanda. Laughing when she came up, you were thankful you had such good friends.

And that they happened to all be friends with your twin brother, as well. Being twins with Tony Stark came with enough challenges without your friends having issues with him. Bucky came up and shook his hair out, laughing. You wouldn’t lie, you’d had a crush on him since you met in high school. However, him and Steve had started seeing each other junior year, and then Wanda in college when she joined your little group.

“Eyes off Wanda, Stark.” Bucky pointed at him. “That ass belongs to me and Stevie.” He smirked.

“Excuse me!” Wanda splashed him. “Wanda’s ass belongs to Wanda.” She laughed.

Steve grinned, shaking his head. “Careful, Stark. Buck might hit on your sister as payback.”

Your cheeks turned a bright red at that before Tony shot Steve a look. “He better not.” He growled. His dark eyes went to the man with the devious glint in his eye, pointing his spatula at him. “Eyes, and hands, off the twin.” He had a warning tone to his voice.

Bruce walked out, raising an eyebrow. “What’s going on now, Tony?” He asked, getting comfortable in a lounge chair.

“He’s pushing me to hit on his sister.” Bucky grinned, sending Sam a wink.

“I will hurt you, Barnes.” Tony threatened.

Bucky looked to Tony. “What does Y/N have to say on the matter?” He asked, turning to you. “What do you say about me hitting on you, doll?” He asked.

“Hey! What about me?!” Wanda pouted. “Can I hit on your sister, Tony?” She looked over at the annoyed Stark. “Please?”

Now everyone was doing it purely to egg him on. And it was working, causing him to grip the handle tighter. “Oh, in that case, I should be allowed to hit on her, too.” Steve smirked at his friend. “What? It’s true.” He shrugged.

“Uh, as flattering as that is…no need to hit on me just to annoy my brother. There’s plenty of ways to do that.” You said bashfully.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at you. “Who said it’s just to annoy Stark? That’s just a bonus.” He winked, a smirk on his face.

Nat noted the color of your face and finally cut in. “Come on, I’m tired of being in the pool. How about we go listen to some music?” She suggested, grabbing your hand in the water and tugging.

Clint sighed. “Fine. My girlfriend is running off with another woman. Isn’t that great.” He muttered, earning a splash of water to the face from Nat. Wiping his face, he nodded. “I so deserved that.” He chuckled.

* * *

Once in your room, you and Nat each wrapped in a towel, you put on some music and flopped back on your bed. “So, spill. We all know you have the hots for Barnes.” She teased, sitting down and crossing her legs. “Have for years.”

You groaned and put your arm over your eyes. “What does it matter?” You asked, letting out a small sigh. “I mean, Steve and Bucky have been together for what…4 years now? They’ve been seeing Wanda for two. So what if I’ve liked him for ages?”

“Because I know for a fact that they’ve talked about you before.” She said simply.

Sitting up, you stared at her. “WHAT?” You asked, making her eyebrows shoot up. “What the hell do you mean they’ve talked about me before?”

Nat smirked, shifting to face you more. “Wanda was my dorm mate last year.” She started. “For one, small room, so I can hear when she talks on the phone.” You nodded, understanding that. You didn’t have to live on campus, but you did anyway.  Dorms were kinda small. “She left her laptop open a couple times and I spotted your name in her facebook chat windows.”

You raised an eyebrow. “You read her conversations?” You gasped, slapping her arm lightly.

“No! Well, just what I saw. I was curious.” She defended herself. “It was never a lot, chill.”

“Now I’m debating whether I want to know or not. I feel like I’d be invading her privacy.”

Nat looked amused. “It’s amazing that you and Tony are twins, and yet so different.” She mused. “He’d be all over this in a heartbeat.”

“Yeah, he would.” You agreed. “Alright, I’m sure I can act like him for a bit without creeping myself out…” You joked.

“So, is that your way of saying that you want to know?” She asked, earning a nod.

* * *

Pepper knocked gently on your door, peeking in with a smile. “I was told I’d find you two up here.” She chuckled lightly. “I can go back to the guys if you want, though.” She offered, pointing over her shoulder as she saw the blush on your cheeks.

You shook your head. “No, no! I invited you, get in here, blondie.” You chuckled.

She smiled warmly at that, moving more in the room to sit on the bed on the other side of you. “Thanks for inviting me.” She told you.

* * *

That Friday night, just four days later, Nat had pulled you into your room do get ready for a night out. Everyone was going out for drinks and dancing, and she was determined to make you look good. Seeing her toss jean shorts and a tank top on your bed, you raised an eyebrow at her. “Uh, that’s not your usual ‘club appropriate attire’.” You chuckled.

“That’s because this isn’t our usual club scene!” She grinned, slipping out of her yoga pants. “It’s a pop up beach club.” Nat explained. “I thought it would be something fun and new.” She told you, pulling up her jeans that she needed to wiggle into it.

Chuckling, you let out a soft sigh. “If you say so, Nat.” You smiled, actually looking forward to it. “Everyone going?” You asked as you began to get ready yourself.

She nodded. “Well, Steve has to work until about ten, so he said he’d come after work.” She shrugged. “But everyone else is going together.”

You bit your lip. “Can I invite Pepper?” You asked.

“I already did. She has to work late.” She surprised you with that. “She’s smart, and a hard worker. She’s gonna have your brother working for her one day.” Nat chuckled.

* * *

The sand made it’s way into your gladiator sandals the second that you stepped on the beach, still slightly warm from a day of sun. Bucky had his arm around Wanda’s shoulders, Nat’s fingers were laced with Clint’s, Sam was already there somewhere, having decided to leave early, and Tony’s eyes were scanning the area. “I find you getting it on somewhere, and I’m going to hurt you.” You snapped at your twin, not wanting a repeat of prom.

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep you distracted.” Nat winked, making you blush.

“What about me?” Clint pouted. “Are you changing teams?”

Nat laughed. “This was my idea, and I need to make sure whoever she goes home with is worthy.”

Your eyebrows went up. “Who said I’m going home with someone?”

“You’re a Stark, doll. Remember high school?” Bucky teased you, making you slap his chest with the back of your hand. “I’m just sayin’.” He defended himself.

* * *

The group had been there about an hour, and each of you had a drink  in hand. Nat and Clint were off dancing, so you were simply enjoying the music off to the side. Sipping your drink, you were taken off guard when a good looking guy with sandy blonde hair came over, smiling. “I’m surprised that no one’s asked you to dance.” He greeted you. “I’m Greg, can I be the first?”

Bucky and Wanda weren’t that far off, and heard him. “Screw this.” Bucky muttered, stalking towards the two of you. He slipped his arm around your shoulder. “She’s spoken for, pal.” He glared Greg down.

“Didn’t I just see you all over some other chick?” Greg asked, motioning to the dance floor.

Wanda came over, her arm going around your waist. “That would be me.” She wiggled her fingers. “And…you did. That’s because she’s spoken for by more than one.”

Greg licked his lips, eyeing the two of you. Something Bucky didn’t miss. “I suggest you move your eyes somewhere else if you want to stay in one piece.” He threatened under his breath.

“I’d listen to him. He’s got one hell of a temper.” You told him, your mind trying to catch up to what was going on.

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes and walked off.

Bucky let out a soft chuckle. “Stupid pretty boys.”

“Have you seen Steve? He’s pretty.” You mused, watching the people on the dance floor. When you realized that you’d said that outloud, you felt awkward and like hiding.

“You have no idea, doll.” Bucky laughed, making you look up at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“Nothing.” You shook your head, quickly looking away.

Finally, Steve found the three of you minutes later, raising an eyebrow at you. “You okay, sweetheart?” He asked, a bit concerned.

Nodding, you looked around, hoping to find Nat. “Yeah, I’m fine.” You said finally, giving him a small smile.

“She thinks you’re pretty.” Bucky smirked.

Wanda giggled. “We all do.” She winked.

Steve smirked, looking amused. “Is that so?” His blue eyes locked on your Y/E/C ones. “You think I’m pretty? Well, feeling’s mutual. I think you’re pretty.” He told you smoothly before sipping the drink he had in his hand.

“Uh…” How did you reply to that?

“Let’s take a walk, huh?” Wanda suggested with a smile. “Girl talk. Let the boys bond or whatever.” She chuckled, linking her arm with yours before leading you away from the crowded dance floor, and the two very attractive men.

Once you were a bit away, you glanced at her. “Sorry.” You said softly.

She stopped and looked at you, her long hair moving in the soft breeze. “What for?” She asked.

“I basically hit on your boyfriend.” You pointed out.

Laughing, she started walking again. “A lot of people hit on him. Well, both of them. I don’t care.” She shrugged. “I trust them.”  She went on, her voice calming you, as were her words. “However, if you didn’t notice, he returned the compliment.” Glancing at her, you could see the amusement in her face, even from the side. “So, we’ve been talking for a bit…trying to figure out how to ask you out.”

You stopped, staring at her in shock. That wasn’t something that Nat had mentioned. “W-what?” You gasped. “Are you serious?”

Wanda turned and smiled. “I am. Apparently they’ve had a thing for you for years, then I came along and could see why. They just didn’t know how to approach you joining them, and then we didn’t know if you’d want to…especially when you’ve never shown an interest in wom–”

Your lips meeting hers cut her off, making her freeze for a moment before she melted into it. Holding her cheeks gently, you smiled as her hands rested on your hips. “I’d love to.” You told her before pecking her lips once more. “How about we get back to the ‘club’ before they get swarmed.” You joked.

“Sounds good.” She agreed, biting her lip and lacing her fingers with yours once you started back to the others.

* * *

Waking up against Wanda, you heard yelling downstairs. You’d fallen asleep talking, but remembered Bucky and Steve crawling into bed at sometime, as well. It was Bucky’s voice that you heard loud and clear a moment later. “Bite me, Stark!” He hollered.

“The hell?” You muttered, slipping out of bed and stretching.

Wanda shifted in her sleep, pulling the blankets up more. “Come back to bed.” She yawned, only to be jerked awake the rest of the way by the sound of a door slamming. “Too early for their macho crap!” She groaned, throwing the covers back and following you out of the room.

You moved quickly down the stairs and spotted Bucky and Tony in the back arguing. Stepping outside, you looked between them. “What the hell is going on?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest. “Some of us were trying to sleep.”

“Me, for example.” Wanda raised her hand slightly, still looking sleepy. “Talk about a rude awakening.”

Tony was glaring at Bucky. “Barnes is trying to tell me you’re seeing them now.” He spat, pointing to Bucky and looking at you. “I told him to stop lying about you and get his mind out of the gutter.”

Biting your lip, you blushed. “Technically, he’s not wrong.” You started. “Wanda asked me out last night- for all of them. I said yes.” You explained, wishing Bucky would wipe the smug look off his face.

“You’re shitting me, right?” Tony stared at you, eyes wide. “You know Dad will never, ever be okay with this, right?”

You crossed your arms over your chest defensively. “Since when do you backup Dad anyways?” You asked, furrowing your brows.

“When it comes to you throwing your life away, I do! Getting into a relationship with three other people, sis? That’s just asking to get hurt. What happens when you look for a job when we graduate and your social life gets in the way because you’re in a very unconventional relationship?”

“I love how you try to come across as the caring twin brother when you just don’t like the thought of me with them. And I don’t know why, either. They’re your friends, too, and I would think that would mean you trust them.” You countered, not liking that you were arguing with him first thing in the morning. Or at all, for that matter.

Tony stormed off, not saying a word as Steve came home from his run. “What’s going on?” He asked when he heard the door slam.

Wanda sighed. “Tony’s not happy that she agreed to go out with us.” She explained.

“Stupid brother.” You muttered, shaking your head. “Well, I’m awake now. How does pancakes sound?” You offered.

* * *

No one had seen, or heard, from your brother all day. While you were slightly concerned, you were more upset with how he was behaving. He was acting as if you were a child, and one that needed to be told what to do.

It wasn’t until you were walking out the front door for your date that he came home. Still looking livid, but you refused to let him get to you. You were looking forward to your date with Wanda, Bucky, and Steve. All four of you were going out that night, and then you’d pair off. You’d go out with Bucky the next night while Steve took out Wanda. Then, you and Steve while it was Bucky and Wanda. Finally, you and Wanda, and Steve and Bucky. It was exciting to you, and each of them hinted at what they wanted to do for your dates.

“Sis.” Tony nodded at you as he neared. “Going out?”

“Yeah.” You smiled. “We’re going on a date.” You motioned to the car where Bucky was. “Wanda and Steve will be right out.”

He sighed. “I can’t talk you out of this, can I?” Tony asked, his dark eyes on yours.

You shook your head. “No.” You told him with a soft smile. “But you can wait up and have a beer waiting. Get some twin time in?”

A smile formed on his lips. “I’d like that. Like old times.” He agreed. “I can never stay too mad at you.” He rolled his eyes. “Stupid sister.”

Shoving his shoulder slightly, you chuckled. “Stupid brother.” You replied. “I’ll see you when I get home.”

“See ya.” He gave you a small wave before you each went your own way.

Bucky grinned when he saw you. “Hopefully he isn’t causing problems, is he, doll?” He asked, motioning to Tony.

You shook your head. “Nope. None at all, actually.”

“Good.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and kissed your temple, causing you to blush. “I would hate to have to get in his face.”

“Oh, please.” You teased him. “You’d love that.” It was like this ongoing love/hate friendship going on. They loved to hang out together and have a good time. However, they also enjoyed pissing each other off just because.

Bucky feigned innocence. “Me?”

“What’s he pretending not to do?” Steve smirked as they neared.

“I said he’d love getting in Tony’s face.” You chuckled.

Steve nodded, as did Wanda. “Yeah, he would.” She agreed. “So much. But, enough about Stark! We have a date to get to!” She linked her arm with yours.

* * *

It was a little after ten when you got home, your cheeks hurting from laughing and smiling so much. You’d gone to a mini golf course, then to an arcade, and had more fun than you could remember ever having on a date. “Alright, guys, this is where we part ways.” You told them.

“Awe.” They pouted.

You chuckled, shaking your head. “I’m going to spend some time with Tony.” You explained. “Twin time. It’s been a bit.”

Wanda kissed your cheek. “Have fun.” She smiled.

“Fine. I guess.” Bucky rolled his eyes with a laugh. “You know where to find us if you get bored with Stark.” He winked, making you blush.

Steve kissed your forehead. “Night, sweetheart. Have fun.” He said with a smile.

* * *

Tony was lounging in the living room when you walked in carrying two bottles of beer. “Hey.” You smiled, flopping on the couch next to him. Glancing at the television, you handed him a bottle. “Are you watching old home movies?” You asked, slightly confused.

“Yeah.” He sighed, taking a swig. “Remember when we were six, and dad took us to the beach?” Tony glanced at you for a moment. “You freaked the hell out whenever you got near the water.”

Smiling, you nodded. “Until you held my hand.” You chuckled.

“Or when we were nine, and they sent us to different camps and you called home so much they caved and transferred you to mine?”

“And I hated that camp so bad.” You laughed. “Why the walk down memory lane?” Shifting, you faced him more.

Tony shrugged, looking over to you. “I’m used to you needing me.” He admitted. “I’m used to protecting you. You’re my twin! And yet…”

You nodded, knowing what you meant. “And yet, we’re growing up.” You finished for him.

“Exactly.” He took a sip of his beer and sighed. “You don’t need your brother anymore.”

Getting comfortable, you put your head on his shoulder. “That’s not true. I still need you.” You assured him. “Who else would do my science homework?” You teased, making him laugh.

“Yeah, you do have a point there. Science was never your thing.” He mused. “Weird ass English major.”

* * *

Glancing over at the clock, your eyebrows went up. “Holy shit. It’s close to three!” You told Tony, surprised at how late it had gotten while you reminisce and goofed off.

Tony laughed. “Time flies when you’re having fun.”

You stood up and stretched before grabbing the empty bottles. “Well, we should probably get some sleep.” You pointed out. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night.” He gave you a small wave.

“Night.” You replied simply as you walked to the kitchen to rinse out the bottles and put them in the recycling bin. It was nice getting a chance to spend time with Tony, as it was becoming more rare. Knowing that he was missing the old times was bittersweet. Things would never be like that again, but you could make new memories.

* * *

The next night, you were surprised to find Bucky holding a blindfold while waiting or you at the front door. “Don’t wanna ruin the surprise, doll.” He grinned, holding it up with a questioning gaze.

Biting your lip, you turned to let him put it on you. “This is a first for me…” You chuckled.

“I find it a shame you’ve never been blindfolded before.” He teased.

“Not for a first date I haven’t!”

Tony had been walking down the stairs and groaned. “Man, I wish I hadn’t heard that.” He shook his head at Bucky. “You better not make my sister cry. She’s got a mean right hook.” He said half jokingly. “Then you’ll deal with me.”

Despite the blindfold covering your eyes, you rolled them. “I’m about to show you my right hook.” You chuckled. “Why don’t you go call Pepper and see if she wants to go out?”

“Hey, it is my job as your twin brother to threaten these guys.” He pointed out. “And I might just do that.”

“Does that mean you’ll threaten Wanda, too.”

He was quiet for a minute. “I didn’t think that far ahead yet.” He muttered before hurrying away.

Bucky shook his head, an amused look on his face. “Alright, the less attractive Stark is gone. Let’s get going.” He led you towards the door. “We have a date to get to.”

You grinned, nodding. “I’m looking forward to it.” You told him happily.

“I hope I don’t disappoint you, doll.” He was blushing lightly, not that you could tell.

“I’m sure you won’t.” You assured him.

* * *

Laughing as you got home from your date with Bucky, you jumped when you ran into Steve right inside the door. When it had been all four of you, you all did something you could talk during and take your time- mini-golf, and an arcade. Tonight, Bucky had taken you to a roller rink. Just to find out that you couldn’t roller skate. Sure, you could roller blade, but he was insistent on teaching you. “I take it you had a good time?” Steve smiled at you, sipping his water.

You nodded. “I did.” You agreed. “How about you and Wanda?” You asked, shutting the door.

“We did. Clearly not as much as you two. What did you do, anyways?” He asked, curious.

Bucky grinned. “I brought her roller skating. She got out skated by some old guy.” He laughed, making you roll your eyes. “I’m serious. She got it after awhile, but I think that’s because there was this like 70 year old living it up.”

Shaking your head, you shrugged. “What can I say? Lively old dudes schooling me pushes me to do better.” You replied sarcastically. “Hey, you’re up next, pretty boy.” You poked Steve playfully. “I hope you planned something fun.”

He smirked. “You’ll just have to wait and see, now won’t you, sweetheart?” He flirted, making you blush.

* * *

Steve opted to start your date earlier than Bucky had, saying there was a time crunch. You’d been confused, but didn’t push for an answer. He planned the date, and you wanted to see what he came up with. Him and Bucky, while best friends, were very different people, which would lead to vastly different dates.

Pulling up to a beach side restaurant, you smiled over at him as he parked. Once he had, you slid out, taking his hand when he’d come around the car. While dining out in nicer dining establishments was nothing new, you were nervous for some reason. Your heart was pounding in your chest as he approached the hostess and gave her his name. “Ah, yes, Mr. Rogers. You’re on the deck this evening.” She smiled, taking two menus and leading you towards the back.

* * *

“Here’s the reason I chose here.” He motioned out to the ocean about half way through your meal.

When you looked over, you saw the sun setting over the water and gasped. “It’s gorgeous.” You looked over the horizon in awe. “This is amazing. Thank you, Steve.” You smiled over at him.

He smiled back, his eyes lighting up. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

Sitting at breakfast the next morning, you had your eyes on your cereal while everyone at in silence. “Are you even listening to me?” Tony’s voice finally came through, jerking you from your thoughts.

“Sorry, what?”  You asked, looking at him once you’d finished chewing.

He chuckled, shaking his head. “I said Dad is having some gala thing this weekend. We’re expected to be there. With a date.”

You groaned, making a face. “I hate those things.” You whined. “Can’t I play sick?”

Tony shrugged. “I guess you could, but that would leave me stuck there all night by myself.” He pointed out. “And you don’t hate me that much, do you?”

Rolling your eyes, you sighed. “Fine! I’ll go.” You pouted, making him get a smug look on his face. “I don’t know what you’re so happy about. You’re the one that gets stuck dancing with all the creepy old ladies.” His face fell at that. “Exactly.”

“So, who’s gonna be your date?” Steve asked.

“Man. Now I have to pick one of you.” You let your head fall back. “I have a few days, can I get back to you?” It wasn’t that you didn’t want to pick one right then, but you just hated having to.

“Of course.” Bucky and Steve spoke at the same time.

Wanda chuckled. “This is great. One of you guys all dressed up in tuxes.” She grinned, watching them look at each other. “I’m so getting pictures.”

You smiled. “Well, at least that’s one thing to look forward to.” You agreed.

“Why can’t Wanda be your date?” Bucky asked, curious.

Tony laughed. “She already gets to tell Dad she’s dating three people. You really think she wants to draw more attention to herself in a room full of rich old people?” He answered for you. “I’m taking Pepper, so I know he’ll like my date either way.”

You nodded. “And lecture you about letting her get away. Again.” You pointed out, seeing as your father thought Pepper was the best fit for your brother.

* * *

For Wanda, there was no need to get dressed up, there was no need to do your hair, or even put on makeup. She got some of your favorite snacks, your favorite movie, and hers, and planned a camp out in your room. “I figured this way there’s no pants required, no shoes required, and if we get tired…we’re already in a bed!” She shrugged.

“You, my beautiful woman, are brilliant.” You chuckled, pecking her cheek once you were both comfortable in your bed, your fingers laced with hers.

She grinned at that. “Why, thank you, gorgeous!” She giggled.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, you were facing each other, your leg between hers, and her face against your chest. Blinking when you heard the door, you looked up to see a smirking Bucky. “I could get used to this.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

You rolled your eyes at him and snuggled back up against Wanda, causing her to hold you a bit tighter for a moment. It didn’t take you long to get back to sleep, not feeling the guys join you on each side.

It wasn’t until you were overheated and couldn’t move that you woke up completely to find Bucky behind you, and Steve behind Wanda. Each of them had thrown a leg over the pair of you, Bucky’s arm was around your waist, and Steve’s was around hers. “Guys?” You yawned, trying to get them to wake up. “Guysssss.” You whined, wiggling slightly.

“Go back to sleep.” Bucky mumbled against your back.

“I have to pee!” You told him, amused when he almost fell out of your bed trying to let you up. “Thank you.”

* * *

There was just two days until your father’s gala, and you still hadn’t decided on a date. Hell, you didn’t even have something to wear, so you opted to drag Wanda out dress shopping, leaving the men the house for a few hours. You left mid-morning, planning on taking her out to lunch, as well. “So, any ideas who you might bring?” She asked, looking over to you as you drive.

You shook your head. “No.” You sighed. “I’d bring them both if I could.” Which would be one way to make the night more enjoyable. “As much as I hate these damn things, though, they mean a lot to my father. So, I deal.”

Wanda took your hand and gave it a light squeeze. “Well, I’m sure whoever you choose will look extremely handsome in their tux.” That made you chuckle. “And the other will be jealous because we’re going to find you the perfect dress!”

* * *

Standing around the game room, each of them had a pool cue, talking about nothing all that important. “Why don’t we see if Sam and Bruce want to come hang out? They haven’t been by in a bit.”

Tony sighed. “Bruce has some science internship going on, and Sam’s hell bent on staying in the best shape possible to enlist after college.”

“I don’t get why he didn’t just enlist. Don’t they pay for college?” Bucky asked, taking his shot.

“He wanted to work for it himself.” He shrugged. “Don’t ask me his reasoning, I just know he’s probably off at a gym somewhere.”

* * *

Walking into the first dress shop, you looked around. “I’m thinking a dark dress for this one. I wore teal last time.” You mused. “Maybe a wine color? Or a deep purple?” Your eyes went to Wanda. “What do you think?”

She smiled and nodded. “I think you’ll look hot no matter what, but I think those are excellent color choices.” She agreed. “Let’s get you a dress, babe!” Grabbing your hand, she pulled you away from the doors, into the sea of fabrics.

* * *

Garment bag over your shoulder, you made your way back into the house, happy to finally have chosen a date. Which meant sending your chosen escort out with your brother to get him a tux. Wanda had a bag with some new gadgets as bribery, as you knew your brother. He’d pout, and mope. So, this solved that issue.

“There they are!” Bucky grinned, coming out of the living room, beer in hand.

You took it from him and stole a sip before handing it back. “Where’s the other Stark?” Wanda spoke up.

“Here!” Tony poked his head out. “What’s up?”

“I need a favor.” You told him, making him roll his eyes. “I need you to date dear Bucky here to get a tux for this weekend.”

“Me?!” Bucky’s eyebrows went up. “I thought you would have picked the pretty boy.” He was honestly shocked.

Tony nodded. “Hell, that’s who I figured would be going.”

You shrugged. “Yeah, that would be the safe, and logical, choice.” You agreed. “However, I do enjoy making Dad a bit uncomfortable. Sure, Dad knows all our friends, but we both know that if he picked one of them for me- it would be Steve.”

“You picked me because I’d be the one your father wouldn’t?” He asked, wanting to make sure he heard that right.

“Yeah, and you’d be less likely to let some rich older woman tell you stories about the good old days because you’re trying to be polite.” You shrugged, making him laugh.

Tony thought about it for a moment and nodded. “You do have a point. But, why do I have to do this? Why can’t he just go.”

Wanda smirked. “We thought you’d pout. So here. Payment for services rendered.”

His eyebrows went up. “I’m not some sleazy man-who–” He stopped as he looked in the back that she handed him. “Get in the car, Barnes!” He grinned.

You and Wanda laughed, shaking your heads at how excited Tony looked. “I guess I’ll see you two later.” Bucky chuckled, moving over to kiss each of your cheeks.

* * *

“I feel ridiculous.” Bucky muttered, standing at the bottom of the stairs as he waited for you to come down.

Wanda rubbed her hand over his back. “Well, you look handsome.” She pecked his cheek.

“I have to agree with Wanda.” Steve winked. “I’m a bit jealous I’m not your date.” He smirked at his boyfriend.

Bucky licked his lips. “Good thing I own this thing now.” He teased Steve.

“She’ll be right down, so behave. For now.” Wanda laughed. “When I came down she just had to get her heels on and wanted to double check everything.” 

Nodding, Bucky watched the stairs. He was eager to see what you had chosen for that night. The second he saw the bottom of your dress, his heart picked up speed. His eyes traveled up your form, to your face. His breath hitched for a moment.

Steve was also watching, in awe over how enchanting you looked. “Wow.” He breathed.

Wanda was beaming. “That’s our girl.” She said with pride.

Bucky held himself a bit taller, his hands clasped in front of him. “Hi, Bucky.” You smiled. “You look very nice.” Seeing him blush a bit was beyond adorable.

* * *

Arriving where your father was holding the gala, you sighed. “Let the night begin.” You muttered.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at you. “Why come if you’re going to be miserable, doll?” He asked, curious.

You shrugged. “He’s my dad.” You pointed out. “I’m sure he came to a few dance recitals he didn’t care to.”

“He’s supposed to do that.”

“When you have Anthony Stark as a father, you know he’s busy. Him coming was more a shock because it meant changing his schedule around, or flying back from a trip.” You looked at him. “It’s kinda my way of supporting him in what he does when he moved so much around for me.”

Bucky nodded, understanding. “Did he do that for Tony, too?”

You nodded. “Not nearly as much, but he did. Having twins, means twice as many activities. If we were in something at the same time, then he’d go to his, then mine, and so on. Part of that was Tony not caring if dad came. I did.” You shrugged.

“Well, either way, we don’t have to stay if you don’t wanna. I am more than happy to sit in some fast food joint, looking all out of place, if it means you’re happy.” Bucky leaned over and kissed your cheek.

* * *

Throughout the evening, you posted pictures of you and Bucky. Looking young, in love, and having a good time. Steve was alerted every time one was posted. It started to get to him, egging on a jealousy that he wasn’t aware he felt until that night. Every picture where you smiled at Bucky, showed the two of you kissing, or where he had eyes for no one but you fueled the fire.

The two of you arrived home that night, both giggly and joyous. Your laughter was cut short by the stern looking Steve coming down the stairs, stopping in front of you. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked from you, to Bucky. “Enjoy yourselves?” He asked, making you furrow your brows.

“We did.” Bucky nodded, with a small smile.

“Yeah, I saw.” He snapped. “You sure you don’t want to be exclusive to each other?”

You looked at him, confused. “What?” You asked, feeling a bit hurt. “Why would you even ask something like that?”

“You looked pretty cozy in your pictures.” Steve looked at you, a coldness in his eyes.

Tearing up, you shook your head. “He was my date, you jerk!” You yelled at him. “For someone so smart, you really are an idiot. We had talked about coming home and getting comfortable and watching a movie with you and Wanda.” You told him. “We talked about you guys part of the night, too, you big dummy.” His face softened slightly as you looked at Bucky. “You deal with him. I’m going to have Wanda help me get out of this crap.” You muttered, glancing at Steve, then shaking your head as you went up the stairs to find your girlfriend.

Bucky stared at Steve with a stern look. “In all these years, I never pegged you for the jealous type, Steve.” He said calmly.

Steve looked almost ashamed. “I’m sorry.” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s just you two looked so…I don’t know, together? Like it really was just the two of you. Like a couple that was meant to be there, together, and–”

He was cut off by Bucky kissing him, the dark haired man pulling away with an amused look. “I love you, you idiot.” He grinned. “We were together, but that doesn’t change our feelings for you, or Wanda.” Bucky assured him. “Now, I think you need to apologize to her before she gets Wanda mad at you, too.” He chuckled.

“ _STEVE ROGERS_!” Wanda yelled, making the men look at each other.

“Too late.” Steve groaned, resting his forehead against his boyfriends. “Hide me?” He joked.

“And risk her getting mad at me? Oh, no. You’re on your own.” Bucky smiled softly. “Go on. I’ll be up with drinks for everyone.”

Steve sighed, pecking his nose. “Fine.” He agreed. “Yes, sweetheart?” He called up the stairs as he slowly moved up them, dreading getting scolded by the petite woman.

Chuckling lightly, Bucky shook his head and went towards the kitchen to get some drinks. He hoped that this would pass quickly, and that it wouldn’t bubble up again much. Jealousy was bound to happen, but they did what they could to keep it to a minimum.

When he heard your laughter, it gave him hope for the future.

## –5 years later–

Sitting on the couch, you were leaning against Wanda, and vise versa. Your right hand was resting on your slightly rounded stomach, while her left was on her own. Being pregnant at the same time was nice, because you understood each other. However, at the same time, getting hit with symptoms near the same time wasn’t fun.

You were 22 weeks pregnant with Bucky’s little girl, and she was 23 weeks pregnant with Steve’s. It had been planned for both of you to try, figuring it would take time, and that when one found out, the other would stop for a bit.

Then you found out you were expecting on the same day. Both of you wound up sick as hell for a few days, and it was Steve who suggested that you both test. The boys paled slightly and looked at each other, nervous, but excited. “I swear that either mentions another kid in the next few years, and you’re the only one allowed to touch me after that.” You groaned.

Wanda chuckled in agreement. “Deal.” She held out her right hand for you, which you simply took with your left hand. “I was going for a handshake, but I’ll take this.” She smiled.

“Where are they? I’m starving.” You pouted, letting out a sigh.

“I don’t know, but they better get home soon. Or Bucky will need your dad to get him another damn arm.” She half teased.

“Who needs another arm?” Steve asked, carrying in the bags of takeout.

Wanda grinned up at him. “No one now. You’re back with food.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah, well, when you two are craving things from places all over? It takes a bit. Bucky has the drinks.”

“There’s our girls!” Bucky grinned, leaning down to give you each a kiss. “All four of them.”

“You’re screwed.” You laughed, picturing him with two little girls that were the same age.

“Worth it.” He told you.


End file.
